Incomplete
by Jaded Angel
Summary: A little bit of a angsty Mimato, in my opinion still really sweet. So R&R and If you must Flame, please let it be abt the story and not the couple. Cause if ya don't like the couple don't read. End of Story. So go, be free to read! I know I am dork.


Danielle: GO AWAY!!

Tk: But you promised!

Ronnie: Don't mind them.

Tai: Why are they fighting again?

Ronnie: Danielle promised Tk a Takari… and now she won't write one for him.

Danielle: Your worse then your Brother!!

Tk: You Promised!!

Tai: What is she writing then.

Danielle: Mimato.

Tai: Where's Tk?

Danielle: Upstairs Closet.

Ronnie/Tai: DANIELLE!

Danielle: What? It has air… he'll be fine. Anyway… This is a MIMATO! Don't like don't read! Anyway the Story's called "Incomplete." For the sake of the song's name. I don't iwn Digimon, or Sisqo's 'Incomplete', for "Unleash the Dragon". It's pretty lyrics. I used them. J On with the story.

Ronnie: Oh Danielle!

Tai: I am going to save Tk.

Ronnie: Wait for me! 

Danielle: Byebyez

Bright lights  
Fancy restaurants  
Everything in this world that a man could want  
Got a bank account bigger than the law should allow  
Still I'm lonely now  


The airy breeze swirled around me, trapping me in its cold hands. I dug my hands deeper into my gray coat's pockets. I listened to the murmurs of the wind and watched the snow flakes flutter to the deserted street. The street lamps were lit, the sidewalks sloppily shoveled. I began looking up at the sky, but all I could see was her brilliant hazel eyes, and her soft chestnut hair. Her pouty full red lips, forming her teasing, playful smile. I quickly looked down, now was not the time to think of such things.

I came to the entrance to the park. I decide a quaint stroll would be most likely unhealthy for me, but in the end the most relaxing thing to do. So I wrapped my scarf tightly around my neck and made my way through the snow filled park. I watched the couples cuddling while walking to home, or a café near by. And silently jealousy swept through me. Jealousy coursed threw my veins. I wanted what they had. I want the feeling of warmth and joy. I hated the feeling of Loneliness. It was just wrong…

  
Pretty faces from the covers of the magazines  
From their covers to my covers wanna lay with me  
Fame and fortune still can't find  
Just a grown man runnin out of time  


I sat on one of the benches… well more like slouched. I couldn't think of manners or posture. I didn't care. I had once cared, but at this moment I didn't. I began to stare at the play set across from where the bench was. I saw distant memories, of her and me playing on the swings. Me pushing her, laughter filling the air. Her voice squealing higher, higher. She was such a child. And when I was around her I was too. The way she would look at me and every fear or doubt I ever felt would suddenly disappeared. The way her kisses were never the same, and always left me guessing and wanting more. Her movements were always playful and teasing. The way she tossed her hair, it sparkled with pink specks every so often.

I hung my head. How dare I still think about her? How dare I still care about her? How dare I want to hold her in my arms and cry myself a river? I was losing it. Threating myself I doubt is mentally healthy. I lifted my head and looked at the sparkling stars. I silently wished that one would fall and bring her back to me. I realized suddenly that it was impossible. And my mind began its hurtful tricks again and I saw me and her slow dancing. I watched as I dipped her, and she began giggling. How her curls followed her body's movement, her dress flowed loosely on her slim figure. Her eyes mingling with mine. I closed my eyes and swallowed a lump in my throat. My heart cried out for her. My body ache to have her near. I wasn't thinking, I wasn't feeling. Why couldn't I be with her?

  
Even though it seems I have everything  
I don't wanna be a lonely fool  
All of the women  
All the expensive cars  
All of the money don't amount to you  
I can make believe I have everything  
But I can't pretend that I don't see  
That without you girl my life is incomplete  


I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and pulled out the worn picture from on of the credit card pockets. It was a pretty recent picture, maybe from a year and a half ago at least. She was sitting on an old tire swing, wearing a pink sundress. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her eyes were wide open smiling at the camera. I kept it by me all the time. I remembered the day so fondly. We were all having a barbecue. She had been sitting on a swing when a friend snapped the picture of her. She had been smiling at something else, I forget what and didn't even see the camera. 

I carefully placed the photo back into my wallet, and looked to the side at the dead rose bushes. She loved roses. Every single date we had I had always bought her white roses. It made her smile every time, even though she knew they were coming. I watched the snowflakes fall on the bush. The Rose bush was cover in the white powder. I picked up some of the snow, which was very dry this time of year, and carefully blew it, making the flakes shimmer. She would always do that and said if you made a wish and really meant it come true. But that was only a kid folktale. I was a man, with the world rolling from shoulder to shoulder. I didn't have time for folk tales.  
  
Your perfume  
Your sexy lingerie  
Girl I remember it just like it was on yesterday  
A Thursday you told me you had fallen in love  
I wasn't sure that I was

I couldn't help but think, if she left because I was an adult now. I mean it's a farfetched idea, but honestly, she was here when I didn't feel or act like an adult. She herself wasn't an adult and that's what attracted you to her. I mean she was an adult, but the way her sprit played made you forget what adulthood was. I guess for the time you spent with her it was like your innocence was returned for that short period of time. She was pure innocence, sure she wasn't like a five year old innocent, but innocent enough to be loved.

The breeze again wrapped around me, it's icy's hands clutching my warmth, and safety. I shivered slightly, I then felt a comforting hand upon my shoulder. I turned my head and was met with the Hazel eyes that haunted me at night.  
  
It's been a year  
Winter summer spring and fall  
But bein without you just ain't livin ain't nothing at all  
If I could travel back in time  
I'd relive the days you were mine  


"Hi." It was just above a whisper. Her voice like little bells made my ears perk, I suddenly want to hear more of her voice, see her luscious lips move.

"Hey." I said sullenly.

"What's going on in your life? Has to be something big if you're out her this late in the snow and all."

"I should be asking the same from you."

"I wanted to see you."

"What?" I asked shocked. Confusion erupted my body. Was I hearing her correctly? She wanted to see ME.

"I am sorry… I want you." She was teasing me, that's it. She was so good at teasing. A genius at that. 

"No you don't." I said, showing my doubtfulness. "You want nothing to do with me. I don't know if you understand this but, You Left Me! And now you're back to play another game. No! I won't have it!"

"Matt…" She said. I looked down at her, tears flowed down her face. I suddenly felt a pain go through my heart. "I am so sorry. I am sorry. I did leave. You were everywhere though. I looked at the sky and saw the color of your eyes, I watched the snow out my window and instantly felt your touch. I am sorry I left, but I couldn't do it anymore."

"Do what?" I asked still dazed and confused.

"Love you…"

"I don't understand." I said thinking only one thing. She loves me?

"I love you so much it hurts. But when I heard you on the phone saying you weren't going to London to get that record deal, I knew it was because of me."

"But… I couldn't leave you."

"And that's why I left you. So you could go to London and become a famous Rock Star."

"If I only really wanted that."

"What?" She asked looking up at me. I smiled, sadly.

"I don't want to be a Rock Star, half as much as I want to be with you. If they had asked me to go to London, again I without a moment hesitation say no again. All I want is to be with you."

"Please say you mean it."

"More then you'll ever know." She smiled. I stood up and faced her. "May I have this dance." She placed her hand in my hand and I twirled her and held her close. She looked up at me and kissed me. I stopped the dancing and leaned down and kissed her more passionately. My body surrendered to the feeling of perfection. My wish had come true. 

  
I just can't help lovin you  
But I loved you much too late  
I'd give anything  
And everything  
To hear you say  
That you'll stay

"More Hot Chocolate?" She asked about to get up. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her softly.

"I already have the ultimate Sugar Rush." She giggled. She picked up the remote and turned on the radio. We began to listen to romantic music flowing through her apartment. "Cold?"

"A little." I wrapped my arms around her tightly. 

"Better."

"A little." She giggled. I chuckled a bit and leaned my head against the back of the sofa, while she rested her head against my chest. "I love you Matt."

"I love you Mimi." She kissed me and then silently fell asleep. I watched the candle's flame dim out and then let the sounds of her breathing lull me to sleep. I did care. Because she was there and was here in my arms._  
  
_Without ya girl  
Without ya girl my life  
Without you girl  
My life my life is incomplete  
Without you girl  
My life is incomplete  
Oh yeah  
My life is incomplete  
Oh yeah yeah  
Whoo
    
    
    Danielle: All righty then! Now that that's done. REVIEWS!!! Yea well w/e. I thought it was a cute little story. Took me two hours abt. And I am totally dedicating it to Trish!!! Just because, Idk, but I am sure there's a good reason. Haha j/k j/k.
    Tk: I HATE YOU!
    Danielle: YOU WISH!
    Ronnie: Well that was intersting…
    Tai: Yeah sure.
    Danielle: We've got to go. I have to babysit ALL day tomorrow, and well like I trust my stories to them. Byebyez!
    Ronnie: Byez!!! J
    Tk: Auvoir~
    Tai: Austo le Byebye.
    Ronnie/Danielle/Tk: DORK!


End file.
